disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Billy, Goat, and Gruff
Billy, Goat, and Gruff are three porcelain sheep joined together and sometimes mistakenly believed to be a single sheep with three heads who are minor characters in the Disney/Pixar'' [[Toy Story (franchise)|''Toy Story series]]. They are always wandering off and enjoy causing mischief and when they do, they can only be stopped by their shepherdess, Bo Peep. Appearances ''Toy Story In the first film when Andy has set a stage portraying Mr. Potato Head as One-Eyed Bart, he threatens to have the sheep run over if Bo Peep doesn't keep quiet as he 'robs' the bank. Later when Woody gathers the toys for a staff meeting, Bo Peep pulls Woody over and thanks him for saving her sheep then asks if he'd like her to get someone else to watch them that night, (meaning she wants the two of them to go on a date). Later in the film, Bo is stroking their heads when Hamm tells the toys that he sees Woody next door. In the end, the sheep are seen above Woody and Bo Peep with a branch of mistletoe. Toy Story 2 The sheep are first seen returning with Bo from searching Molly's room for Woody's hat. Bo goes to calm Woody down and is about to kiss him but is interrupted by her sheep who are playing tug-of-war on a video game controller with Rex, prompting her to whistle to attract their attention. Toy Story 3 Like Bo Peep and the other toys in Andy's room, the sheep were given away. Unlike their shepherdess, however, they didn't appear in any home footage at the beginning of the film. Their disappearance along with Bo, as well as their time spent away from Woody and the gang is explained in the short "Lamp Life". Toy Story 4 In ''Toy Story 4, the sheep returned with Bo Peep and play a major role in the progression of the film. As shown in a sneak peek, their names are revealed (from left to right) as Billy, Goat, and Gruff, in addition to all being female. Woody is surprised to learn their names, expressing how Bo Peep never told him, but she counters that Woody never asked. When Bo tries to persuade Woody to come with her when she and her sheep are being given away, the sheep make room for Woody in the box, (which shows that even they want him to join them.) But Woody decides to stay with Andy. Along with Bo Peep they left the antiques store they were sold to to live a life of adventure. They now have several stickers on them due to having suffered a couple of cracks and scratches. The sheep help Bo collect random objects to use for repairs in case they or any of the lost toys they are helping get damaged. When Woody is reunited with Bo at the playground, the sheep are thrilled to see him. They tackle Woody to the ground and begin licking his face in joy, until he reveals he cannot remember their names and thinks they are boys. They are not impressed at first but all is forgiven almost instantly. The sheep then bring Bo a safety pin which she adds to her collection and then a bottle cap which she rejects. As Bo is whispering things to Giggle McDimples, the sheep bring Woody other objects that they find, such as a straw and a red band-aid. When Woody mentions Molly the sheep get excited until he tells them that Molly isn't here which saddens them. He strokes their heads as he tells Giggle about when Bo belonged to Molly. The sheep take part in the drama with The Bensons in retrieving Forky from Gabby Gabby. When Woody is grabbed and carried off by one of them, Bo and her sheep give chase. The sheep bite down on Benson's back end and Bo uses her staff to knock something over that falls on top him and frees Woody. The sheep remain clinging to Benson's back end until Bo and Woody come back for them and Bo tells them to let go. But then more intense drama breaks out, during which time the sheep end up with another injury. In the end, as Woody is about to head home, the sheep nudge him, for they are sad that he is leaving. He tells the sheep to take care of Bo, but eventually Woody changes his mind about going back. It can be assumed that the sheep were overjoyed when they found that Woody had decided to stay with them and Bo. Gallery Sheep 1.JPG|"Help! Baa! Help us!" Andy-Sheep.JPG Bo Peep and her Sheep.JPG Group.JPG Slinky-Bo Peep-Sheep-0.JPG Slinky-Bo Peep-Sheep 02.JPG Bo Peep-Sheep 02.JPG Sheep 02.JPG Sheep 05.JPG Rex-Sheep 2.JPG Sheep 3.JPG Toystory4-animationscreencaps.com-96.jpg Bo Peep-Sheep Toy Story 4.jpg Toystory4-animationscreencaps.com-126.jpg Toystory4-animationscreencaps.com-129.jpg Toystory4-animationscreencaps.com-159.jpg Toystory4-animationscreencaps.com-381.jpg Toystory4-animationscreencaps.com-386.jpg Toystory4-animationscreencaps.com-459.jpg|The sheep make room for Woody in the box. Toystory4-animationscreencaps.com-4300.jpg Toystory4-animationscreencaps.com-4306.jpg Toystory4-animationscreencaps.com-4308.jpg Toystory4-animationscreencaps.com-4312.jpg|Oh Woody, you can't remember our names!? Toystory4-animationscreencaps.com-4331.jpg Toystory4-animationscreencaps.com-4345.jpg Woody-Sheep 01.jpg Woody-Sheep 02.jpg Woody-Bo-Sheep 01.jpg Bo Peep-Sheep 09.jpg Woody-Bo-Sheep 03.jpg Woody-Bo-Sheep-Giggle.jpg Woody-Bo-Sheep 20.jpg Toy Story 4-Reunited 02.jpg Bo Peep-Sheep 28.jpg Bo Peep-Sheep 29.jpg Bo Peep-Sheep 30.jpg Bo Peep-Sheep 31.jpg Bo Peep-Sheep swinging.jpg Toystory4-animationscreencaps.com-9984.jpg Toystory4-animationscreencaps.com-9988.jpg|"Billy, Goat, Gruff... Toystory4-animationscreencaps.com-9992.jpg|you girls take good care of Bo, okay?" Toystory4-animationscreencaps.com-10630.jpg Billy,Goat and Gruff.jpg|Billy, Goat, and Gruff's new redesigned look. Woody-Bo-Sheep.JPG Lamp-Life 2020 film.jpg Lamplife2020.jpg Trivia *Billy, Goat, and Gruff went unnamed until Toy Story 4, where they not only received individual names, but were also revealed to be female. **Their names are a reference to The Three Billy Goats Gruff, a Norweigan fairy tale about three male goats who must outsmart a troll in order to cross a bridge. *In the fourth movie, they have gone through a design change and have shorter noses and appear slicker. Category:Toy Story characters Category:Disney characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Sheep Category:Toys Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Silent characters Category:Character trios Category:Females Category:Multi-headed characters Category:Disney Heroes: Battle Mode characters